Grundszövetség
by Darth Krande
Summary: "Einstandolni fogjuk az összes szerszámot a kunyhóból, papuskám!" Fix fic, amiben Boka időt próbál nyerni, a vörösingeseknek labdaterület kell, és Rácz tanár úr asztalfiókjából eltűnik a gitt. Sőt... Pál utcai fiúk, happy enddel.
1. Chapter 1 - Tűzszünet

**1, - Tűzszünet**

Boka János csöndes, komoly tekintete Geréb Dezső lesütött szemeit fürkészte, de az elnök gondolatai teljesen máshol jártak. Nem azon, hogy visszavegye-e közlegénynek az árulót, hanem a saját, valódi közlegényén, aki alig állt a lábán, de még így is lelkesen beszállt a grund védelmébe, még betegen is kémkedett... Nem, neki mint elnöknek nem volt szabad ütközetet vállalnia addig, amíg a kis szőke jobban nem lesz.

Meg aztán tényleg itt volt Geréb, aki okos és erős fiú volt, de semmit nem bízhatott volna rá még akkor sem, hogyha visszaveszi: előbb meg kellett bizonyosodnia arról, hogy nem támadja őket hátba ismét.

Két okból is időt kellett nyernie tehát, és a lehetőség itt volt az orra előtt.

\- Csónakos! - döntött végül. - Fütyülj össze mindenkit! Ebben nem dönthetek felhatalmazás nélkül. Te pedig figyelj, Geréb.

Csónakos rettenetes füttyjele elhallatszott Józsefváros túlfelére is, a Pál utcaiak pedig egyből megértették belőle, hogy gyülekező van. Odasereglettek a grund kiskapujához, s megálltak félkör alakban, mintha csatárláncot akartak volna alkotni árulójuk és a farakások közé.

\- Teljhatalmat adtok-e az elnöknek? - kérdezte akkor Boka. A hangja erős volt, tiszta, tekintélyt parancsoló.

\- Igen! - vágta rá elsőként Nemecsek.

\- Igen! - harsogták azonnal többen is.

\- Nem! - vitatkozott viszont Barabás. - Ha Kolnay szerint igen, akkor...

Boka csak a szemét forgatta ennél a közjátéknál. Értette már a múlt hétről Geréb harmadik szavazatát: azt eddig is sejtette, hogy a riválisa saját magára szavazott, de arra csak most jött rá, hogy Kolnay és Barabás nem voltak hajlandók ugyanarra az emberre voksolni.

\- Igen... - engedett végül a tiltakozó, amikor tucatnyi társa egyszerre esett neki. Természetesen a grund ügyét ő is előbbre valónak tartotta, mint hogy ezen az apróságon is vitatkozhasson Kolnayval, csak nehezére esett ezt beismernie.

\- A vörösingeseknek labdaterület kell - mondta ekkor hangosan Boka. - A gyűléseiket továbbra is a Füvészkertben kell tartaniuk, vagy ahol nekik jólesik, de semmiképp nem nálunk. Viszont labdázni minden héten pénteken, vasárnap délután és kedden átjöhetnek. Ezt mondd meg a vezérednek! Fegyvert nem hozhatnak. És ha Áts Ferenc rákérdez, de csak akkor, tedd hozzá, hogy két embere még mindig tartozik a Pál utcaiak egyikének úgy harminc golyóval.

\- Amik között volt néhány üveg is - tette hozzá egy vékony hang halkan.

Geréb értetlenül nézett. Bocsánatot kérni jött, visszakuncsorogni magát, nem pedig azért, hogy fullajtárként küldözgessék a Füvészkertbe meg vissza. Viszont, ha Boka rábízott egy feladatot, ha a teljes csapat előtt őt bízta meg követének... És pláne, ilyen fontos ügyben...

\- Igenis! - vágta magát haptákba.

\- Eredj! - intett Boka az ajtó felé, ő pedig száguldott ki rajta, némiképp csalódottan, némiképp megkönnyebbülten.

Egy igenre vagy egy nemre számított, bár leginkább az utóbbira. Ehelyett feladatot kapott...

Mire az Üllői útra ért, magában elismerte, hogy mégiscsak jó, hogy az elnök Boka lett. Hiszen valamelyik fél mindenképpen veszteni fog a háborúban, a vörösingesek erősek, de nem verhetik ki a Pál utcaiakat a grundról úgy, ha nem hadat üzenve mennek be. Márpedig annyit megtanult már mindkét vezér jelleméről, hogy a hátba támadást nem tűrik. És ha a vörösingesek bent is akarnának maradni a grundon, másnap délelőtt mind a kettőnek iskola van. Okos fiú ez a Boka, ismerte el újfent. De közben arra is gondolt: be jó, hogy nem neki kell most ezt a döntést elfogadtatnia a teljes Pál utcai csapattal!


	2. Chapter 2 - A két otthon

**2, - A két otthon**

Szép volt az a grund. Jó nagy. Egyszerre lehetett rajta métázni meg egyérintőzni, és senkit nem zavart, ha közben hangosak voltak. Gyűlést tartani viszont tényleg nem lehetett, már csak azért sem, mert a farakásokra épített erődökben a Pál utcaiak ültek: az egyikben kártyáztak, a másikban négyen épp felmondták egymásnak a latin leckét. Egyértelmű volt, hogy ki itt a vendég, ki a terület jogos tulajdonosa...

Hanem a tót nem tetszett Áts Ferinek. Tudta már Gerébtől, hogy az öreg három szál szivarért meg némi ígérgetésért cserében hajlandó lett volna kidobni a területről a Pál utcaiakat. Akkor aztán mire mentek volna azzal, hogy a grund jog szerint az övék? Akinek folyton a Pásztor testvéreken kellett tartania a szemét, az hamar megsejtette, milyen az, amikor valaki sunyiságra készül...

A métázás elült. A tavaszi nap valósággal tűzött, és itt nem voltak árnyat adó fák, csak a rég kivágott száraz törzsek. Nem volt tó, amiből vizet markolhattak volna, nevetve le-lefröcskölve egymást. Még öntözőkút sem volt, amiből ihattak volna, Geréb direkt szólt, hogy mindenki hozzon magának kulacsot. Egyszóval, labdajátékra jó volt a grund, de otthonnak - elképzelhetetlen.

Látva, hogy a labdát már csak ímmel-ámmal passzolgatják egymásnak a fiúk, Áts Feri úgy döntött, ideje szélnek ereszteni a társaságot. Összehívta őket a kopár terület közepére, és előkerült az ifjabbik Pásztor zsebéből egy nagy zacskónyi játékgolyó. Hogy az a bizonyos harminc pont köztük volt-e, ki tudta volna megmondani? Délelőtt mindannyian összeadták, amit a zsebeikben találtak, csak nem fog tiltakozni a szőke, ha olyat is rátukmálnak, ami eddig nem volt az övé.

A latinleckétől hangos toronyból ketten lemásztak. Az egyikük Geréb volt, a másik, valószínűleg, maga az elnök, Boka.

A két vezér tisztelgett egymásnak, aztán Áts Feri megkérdezte:

\- Hol találjuk Nemecsek Ernőt?

\- Lázas, nagyon meghűlt - felelte akkor Boka. - Már akkor otthon kellett volna maradnia, amikor kiszökött hozzátok.

Ezen Áts Feri elszomorodott. Hát igaz volt a hír... És akárhogy is, az a fürösztés az ő felelőssége.

\- Fehér fűz kérge, kakukkfű, hársfa és kamilla virágjából tea és borogatás - vágta rá viszont azonnal a kis Wendauer.

\- Hogy mondod? - meredt rá azonnal mind a két vezér, meg talán a többiek is.

\- Ez van kiírva - nézett vissza rájuk a tartalék fegyvertáros. - A hídtól jobbra álló fűzfa előtt van egy nagy tábla, rajta van, hogy a kéreg erős lázcsillapító. Kakukkfűből a sziklakertben van a legtöbb.

Erre már felcsillant a Pál utcai vezér szeme, de ami azt illeti, a többieké is. A két Pásztor meg bizonyára arra gondolt, hogy hátha a végén megtarthatják az összes golyót...

\- A játéknak ezennel vége! - döntött végül Áts. - Mi most mind átvonulunk a Füvészkertbe. Geréb, te velünk jössz, és még ma este felkeresed a beteg társatokat. Tudod a lakcímét?

Geréb a fejét rázta.

\- Rákos utca három - segítette ki Boka, de aztán ellentmondást nem tűrően hozzátette: - Veletek megyek.


	3. Chapter 3 - Egy einstand, meg egy másik

**3, - Egy einstand, meg talán egy másik**

Kedd délután Csónakost pontosan az a kép fogadta a grundon, amiben már Boka ajánlata óta egyfolytában reménykedett: a két Pásztor, meg még két vörösinges, akiknek nem tudta a nevét, egy füzetet dobáltak egymásnak méta helyett, miközben a gittegylet tagjai kétségbeesetten rohangásztak köztük, és próbálták visszaszerezni az egyetlen vagyontárgyukat, amit nem vett el tőlük Rácz tanár úr.

A Mária utcai kapu felől jött, nem láthatták. Hamar megolvasta a jelen levőket: hat Pál utcai, négy vörösinges, hát nem látta szükségét beszállni a gittegylet oldalán, hiszen azok úgyis létszámfölényben voltak. Inkább fölkapaszkodott a citadella erődbe, aminek a sarkán vadiúj nyélen ott lengedezett megint a piros-zöld szép zászló.

Onnan nézte, ahogy a Pál utca felőli kiskapun belépett Áts Feri, és ő ezt nagyon sajnálta, mert a mulatságnak egyből vége szakadt.

Hanem az ellenséges vezér kezébe adott kis füzet pont a legszégyenletesebb lapjánál nyílt ki, annál a bejegyzésnél, amely "nemecsek ernőt" gyáva árulónak nyilvánította.

A vörösinges vezér hangosan felolvasta a rettenetes beírást, és közben a szeme valósággal szikrákat vetett. Csónakos a rejtekhelyéről azt nem hallotta, hogy a gittegylet szószólója milyen mentséget adott a menthetetlen vádra, talán azt, hogy Barabás ötlete volt, Barabás meg nyilván azt mondhatta erre, hogy nem, hanem Kolnayé. De hallani továbbra sem hallott semmit, mert ezek mindketten pont háttal álltak neki.

Hanem Áts Feri nem állt háttal, meg aztán hangosan is beszélt:

\- Tollat! - bömbölte. Mintha egy tűzokádó vörös sárkány kezében lett volna most a "fekete könyv". Áts megkapta Leszik jegyző tollát, és amit írt a füzetbe, azt egyből olvasta is:

\- "A fenti beírás az egylet szégyenteljes és menthetetlen ostobaságának tanúsága. Hazug mivoltáról meggyőződhet bárki, aki a fent nevezett Nemecsek Ernővel valaha találkozott. Nemecsek Ernőtől az összes tag ezúton is bocsánatot kér." És most ezt mind aláírjátok! - követelte a vörösinges.

Kolnay vonakodott, de hát mégiscsak ő volt most az elnök, bár igaz, hogy akkor mintha még Weisz lett volna, de hát Csónakos soha nem követte különösebben a gittegylet dolgait. Hanem arról hiába is nyitott volna akár Weisz, akár Kolnay vitát, hogy Áts Feri bejegyzését előbb-utóbb csakugyan alá kell mindannyiuknak írnia.

A két Pásztor eközben jobbról-balról körbevette Kolnayt, aki nagy nehezen kezébe fogta hát Leszik tollát, megmerítette a tintatartóban, és...

\- Nem így, te! - visszhangozták a falak a vezér döntését. - Csupa kisbetűvel! A többiek is.

Erre aztán már olyat kellett fütyülnie Csónakosnak, hogy azt sehogyan sem tudta magában tartani.

\- Igazad van, Áts papuskám! - kiáltotta le a farakásról. Aztán szájába vette két ujját, és még hosszabban fütyült. Fújta egészen addig, amíg a gittegylet bejegyzését kolnay pál elnök alá nem írta.

...

Szerdán a Pál utcaiaké volt a teljes grund: a farakásokkal teli rész is meg a labdaterület is. Egy hét után először Geréb is velük játszott, nem, mintha elfelejtették volna az árulását, hanem csak azért, mert nem árulás az, amikor az ember új barátokat szerez. A vörösinges hadvezérről meg Boka azt találta mondani, hogy ő vezeti a felmentő sereget abban a háborúban, amit Nemecsek a betegségével vív.

Persze egy nap alatt a gittegylet fekete könyvébe történt beírásnak is híre ment, és bizony a nagy többség Áts Ferinek adott igazat. Arról ugyan kevés szó esett, hogy Nemecsek azért nem tette le a titoktartási esküt, mert épp Geréb után kellett loholnia, de hogy gyávának tartsák, ráadásul azok, akik az einstand idején elsőként váltak kámforrá, hát az csakugyan nagy szégyen volt. Ráadásul a titoktartási esküjére nem is lett volna szükség, hiszen ő senkit nem vádolt be Rácz tanár úr előtt a legnagyobb veszedelemben sem - meg nem szólalt egész idő alatt, ugyanis tele volt a pofája a tanár irodájának ablakából frissen kikapart gittel.

Hanem Csónakos is meglepődött, amikor métázás közben egyszercsak dörömbölést hallott a Pál utcai kiskapun, és a szokásos, "Hahó, hó!" kiáltásukra a vörösinges "Huja hujj!" felelt.

Boka intésére Geréb (közlegény? hadnagy?) kinyitotta a kiskaput, amelyen a teljesen átizzadt, ziháló Áts Feri valósággal beesett. Geréb azonnal a legközelebbi farakás árnyékába támogatta a másik vezérét, és kérés nélkül adta a saját kulacsát a kezébe.

A játék félbemaradt, a kis labda magára hagyottan gurult tovább a porban. Aki elkaphatta volna, már mind ott gyülekezett Boka mögött, kíváncsin szemlélve a vörösinges vezért. Csónakos is értetlenkedett: mi üthetett belé, hogy idáig rohant? Bármit megüzenhetett volna Gerében keresztül! Mi nem várhatott?

\- Wendauer apja... - kezdte két nagy fújtatás közt a napbarnította gyerek, - a városépítészeten dolgozik...

Alig kettőt kortyolt a Gerébtől kapott kulacsból, és folytatta. A Pál utcaiak dermedten itták a szavait. Boka azonnal Janóért küldött, de csak Hektort találták a kunyhónál. Hanem az a kunyhó be volt zárva, és a kulcslikon benézve Csele azt jelentette, hogy mindenféle piros és fehér eszközök sorakoztak a falnak támasztva.

\- Szóljak a többieknek, hadvezér? - kérdezte Geréb. Ő is ugyanannyira le volt főzve, mint mindenki más, viszont olybá tűnt, hogy neki legalább lett volna hova mennie, ha a grund elveszik.

Áts Feri csak a fejét rázta, és még mindig lihegett:

\- Wendauert továbbküldtem a két Pásztorhoz azzal, hogy hívjanak össze mindenkit. Gyertek ti is - javasolta, majd újból nyelt egy jó húzónyi vizet. Talán az föl sem tűnt neki, hogy már rég nem Geréb kulacsa van a kezében, hanem Bokáé. - Gyertek át a szigetre - ismételte meg az ajánlatot a vörösinges vezér, aztán a fejével a bezárt kunyhó felé intett. - Itt nem lehet haditervet megbeszélni.

\- Haditervet? - kérdezett közbe keserűen Richter. - Milyen haditerv akadályozza azt meg, hogy egy marha nagy házat építsenek a grundra?

Csónakos azonban sejtette már, hogy mit forgat a fejében a jövevény:

\- Einstandolni fogjuk az összes szerszámot a kunyhóból, papuskám! - és mielőtt akármelyik vezér csak annyit mondott volna, hogy ezen a terven még bizony csiszolni kell, akkorát fütyült, mint még soha életében.


	4. Chapter 4 - Ostromállapot

**4, - Ostromállapot**

Abban a Pál utcaiak meg a vörösingesek kénytelen-kelletlen egyetértettek, hogy a kunyhó hátsó falánál ásott (majd gondosan betemetett) gödrön keresztül kilopott sok drága mérőszerszámot nem tarthatják meg, és nem is tehetik azokat mind tönkre. Úgyhogy még aznap éjjel elcipelték az összeset a Városházához, és ott tették le őket egy olyan sarokba, ahol másnap reggel a portás megtalálhatta.

Valószínűleg volt nagy csodálkozás, ott is, ahonnan eltűntek nyom nélkül az eszközök, meg ott is, ahol egyszercsak előkerültek. De ezt a fiúk nem láthatták, hiszen ők iskolában voltak, a tettesek egyik fele latinórán, a másik fele ábrázoló geometrián.

Délután egészében a Pál utcaiaké volt a grund, viszont csak tessék-lássék szórakoztak. Sokkal jobban lefoglalta őket az, hogy a farakások tetején üljenek, és Csele nővérének a gukkerét adogatták kézről kézre. Arra ügyeltek, hogy a tót ne fogjon gyanút, sőt, hoztak neki egy egész szivart, azt füllentve, hogy azt az orvos felejtette véletlenül Nemecseknél. A tóton látszott, hogy nem esett nehezére elfogadnia, ugyanúgy, ahogy elfogadta volt azt a három szálat is Gerébtől, és innen a fiúk tudták, hogy ővele már nincsenek egy oldalon. Nemecseknél egyébként akkor már három napja nem járt orvos, csak Boka hordta neki naponta a frissen szedett füveket, amiket reggelente, még első óra előtt adott át Geréb. Már csak arra kellett vigyázniuk, hogy a Füvészkertnek ne az összes növénye vándoroljon át a Rákos utca harmadik szám alatti kis földszinti lakás konyhájába. A kis közlegényen látszott, hogy mostanra túljutott a nehezén, a láz elmúlt, a köhögése is alábbhagyott, bár iskolába a szülei még mindig nem engedhették.

Pénteken éjjel egészen a Tisztviselőtelepig vándoroltak át, ugyanolyan rejtélyesen, a piros-fehér mérőműszerek. Bokának elszorult a szíve attól a gondolattól, hogy két héttel ezelőtt még kevés híján ezt a kombinációt tették meg a Pál utcaiak új színeinek.

Azóta viszont visszakapták a zászlót, és mi több: Áts Feri új inget csináltatott magának, ahogy ő mondta: "a szabónál", és valószínű volt, hogy mostanra már Nemecsek Andrásné is segít a férjének az ingvarrásban, mert hirtelen annyi megrendelés érkezett. Cinóbervörös ingek készültek náluk, a hajtásoknál mély zöld szegéllyel, és mindegyik kis megrendelő a saját zsebpénzéből fizetett értük, jobbulást kívánva a szegény szabó egyetlen fiának.

Vasárnap reggel a Szent József templom előtt találta meg a műszereket a sekrestyés, a pap pedig a prédikációba is beleszőtte, hogy milyen ízléstelen tréfa ilyen módon a templom lebontásával fenyegetőzni.

Aznap délután a vörösingesek megint a közös labdaterületre voltak hivatalosak, és most már megint élénken szállt a fiúk között a labda. Janó újabb szivart kapott, bár ezt most azért, hogy közben ne tűnjön föl neki, amint a grund túlsó végében épp meglazít egy palánkot Geréb meg Weisz. Fontos volt, hogy akkor is be tudjanak jönni, amikor a kisajtó zárva van, sőt, miután a mérőszerszámokat újfent kicsempészték, az utolsó be is tudja azt majd reteszelni maga után belülről.

A kitartó szabotázs eredményeként az építészmérnök nem készült el időben a pontos tervekkel, hogy mégis hol akar ásatni. Hétfőn már a grundon találták őt magát is a fiúk, amint épp hangosan szentségelt, de azért kijelölt egy-két árkot - amit aztán gondos kezek még aznap éjjel betemettek. A műszerek, akkor először, nem hagyták el a grund területét, épp csak lefeküdtek szépen egyesével az árkokba, és takaróként magukra húzták mind az összes kihordott földet. Még fejfák is kerültek az otthagyott ásók személyében.

Kedden a vörösingesek labdázása során még ott volt a rendőrség. A felügyelő úr igencsak értetlenkedett, hogy milyen rablássorozatról beszél az építész, miközben ő maga is váltig állítja, hogy nem hiányzik semmije sem. Hanem abba hajlandó volt beleegyezni, hogy őrséget állít éjszakára a grund elé. Aznap este Csónakos nem bírta ki, és hatalmas nagyot fütyült, amikor a műszereket is, ásókat is az üresen hagyott rendőrőrs előtt letették. Ez már komolyabb játék volt, mint a métázás, de azért mégiscsak játék: a szabályokat és a terveket is maguk szabták meg, és ők is választották ki, hogy hol legyen a következő hely, ahol a fölszerelést otthagyhatják. Szerencsére (valószínűleg) Csónakos fütyüléséhez hozzászokott addigra már az egész Józsefváros, jelentőséget nem tulajdonított neki senki.

A következő őr már saját kutyát hozott, hanem ez is csak kutya volt, és ez is szerette a Leszik szomszédjában működő hentesboltból származó húsos cupákot. Az állat délig aludta az igazak álmát, csak a farkát csóválta néha még alvás közben is.

Hanem azért, ha időt nyertek is a fiúk, a háború elveszni látszott. Az árkok már mint megannyi heg futottak végig a szeretett földjükön, a eszközökhöz egyre nehezebb volt hozzájutniok, és hiába osztották be jóelőre, hogy melyik éjszakán kik lesznek a felelősök a mérőszerszámok, ásók és talicskák elszállításáért, azért kimerítő volt egész éjjel nehéz és feltűnő kacatokkal feltűnés nélkül lopakodni.

\- Nem kéne megvárnunk, amíg az egész város ránk vadászik - jegyezte meg egy délután a Füvészkertben Szebenics. Merthogy a nagy akcióról beszélni szigorúan csak a Füvészkert közepén volt szabad.

A vörösingesek épp le akarták hurrogni, hogy gyáva alak, de Csele, a finom kis Csele, a gigerli megelőzze mindannyiukat:

\- Igaza van.

\- Valahogyan jó előre előnyünkre kéne fordítani azt, ha esetleg valaki meglát minket.

\- Új taktika kell - értett egyet Áts Feri is.

\- Egyébként, mit tehetnek velünk? - kérdezte az idősebbik Pásztor nevetve. - Hiszen pont azért nem vehettünk el végleg semmit, hogy ne legyen, amit ránk bizonyíthatnak.

\- Bekerülünk az újságba? -vetette föl Kolnay. - Kell az nekünk?

\- Kell! - vigyorodott el hirtelen Boka. - Hadd legyen az üzenet egyértelmű!

Így történt, hogy következő nap a Pesti Hírlap szerkesztősége volt az, ahová becsempészték a szerszámokat egy nyitott ablakon keresztül. Az újságíró uraknak bizony a fél napja elment, mire megtalálták a rikító színű eszközök gazdáját. Viszont a téma már igencsak kedvükre valónak ígérkezett.


	5. Chapter 5 - Élet és győzelem

**5, - Élet és győzelem**

Hogy az iskolában a többi évfolyamokhoz hamar eljutott a tüneményes építészszerszámok híre, azon igazán nem kellett csodálkozni. Hétfőn Rácz tanár úr nagyon megfenyegette a gyerekeket, hogy mi lesz itt, ha kiderül, hogy ehhez a botrányhoz is valami közük van, de a lefoglalt gittegyeti okiratok között egyiken sem szerepelt a grund címe, más kapcsolatot meg hiába is sejthetett. De aztán mindenki figyelme másra terelődött, amikor néhány perccel az első óra előtt beállított Nemecsek.

Halovány volt szegény, mint a téli nap, és vézna, mint a cérnaszál. De a szeme egészségesen csillogott, köhögés már csak alig-alig vette elő, láza meg már egy egész hete nem volt. Csöndesen bocsánatot kért, hogy csak most ért ide, de futni még nem tud - magyarázkodott. Rácz tanár úr egy büszke mosolygással a helyére küldte a fiút, és már el is feledkezett a Hírlapban olvasott ostoba cikkről.

(Aznap reggel egyébként egy óvoda kertjében találták meg a feltűnő eszközöket, mellettük az összes ásó ott volt, szépen gúlába rakva, s ezüstpapír csillogott mindegyiknek a hegyén.)

Délután a Füvészkertben Boka és Áts Feri vidáman gratulált egymásnak, Nemecsek pedig nem volt rest megköszönni, hogy az egykori ellenség kiköszörülte az ő becsületén esett csorbát. Áts Feri erre hátba vágta (kicsit erősebben a kelleténél) aztán odahívta Wendauert, hogy vezesse körbe a kis szőkét a birodalmukon, és mutassa meg, melyik gyógynövényt honnan szedték. A becsület szép dolog, de az sem lehetett utolsó, hogy a fiút végül nem vitte el egy tüdőgyulladás.

Hanem azért a legszebb napja mégiscsak Gerébnek volt, akit az elnök úr meg a hadvezér úr egyetértésben kinevezett nagykövetnek. Az azért mégis csak jobban hangzik, hogy nagykövet, mintha valaki árulónak nevezte volna.

Éjjel hatalmas szél volt, olyan erős, hogy a latintanár irodájában az egyik ablakot betörte. Pont azt az üveglapot, aminek a belső oldaláról annak idején a közlegény és egyleti titkár a friss gittet az egylet feloszlatása alatt szépen kiszedte. Kedd reggelre tehát az irodában minden papír teljes összevisszaságban volt, legfőképpen a nyolcadisták dolgozatai, amelyeknek csak egy részét javította ki előző nap Rácz tanár úr.

Ebédidőben Kolnay elküldte Geréb nagykövetet a reáliskolásokhoz, mert sejtette, hogy a lehetőséggel még valamit kezdeni kell. Az elképzeléssel bizony Geréb is egyetértett, és nem is bánta, hogy pont az ő ebédje marad el. Ezt az árat bárki megadta volna azért, hogy nagykövet lehessen.

Áts Ferinek egyből fülig szaladt a szája, amikor meghallotta, hogy pont az az iroda vált kívülről hozzáférhetővé, ahol a gittegylet pecsétnyomója, két okmánybélyege, miegymása sorakozott, és pont akkor, amikor már a tanár által ismert valamennyi egyleti tag bent volt az iskolában, sőt délután pont ezzel az alakkal van dupla latinórájuk. És mindezt pont akkor, amikor őnekik rövid napjuk van. Híresen nem szenvedhette, ha valaki a fölényével visszaélt, és az a tanár gyerekeket fosztott ki. (Hetet a vöröingesek szövetségesei közül!) Milyen alapon? Csak mert tud latinul? Az a reáliskolások egyikét sem hatotta meg.

Az iskola szomszédságában még mindig ott árult az uzsorás törökmézes. Róla lehetett sejteni, hogy nem fog segíteni a tanári karnak, de ugyanakkor tartani is lehetett attól, hogy jó pénzért elmondaná, mit látott. Úgyhogy a nagyobbik Pásztor hosszas alkudozásba kezdett vele, aminek a végén az öccse és a kis Wendauer kaptak egy-egy darab medvecukrot, viszont az árus meg kapott a két krajcárja mellé egy-egy pofont is, amiért szóvá tette, hogy itt magasabbak az árak, mint amit Pásztor elismert. Erre már az iskolaszolga is felfigyelt, és a kapuból bátorította az izmos vörösingest, hogy „alaposabban fizessen".

A tanítás végén aztán a fiúk mind siettek a Füvészkertbe, a gittegylet irodájaként kinevezett romhoz, hol a diadalmas Áts Feri már büszkén várta őket. Mindent visszaszerzett, még a nagy darab gittet is. Pedig az már hasznavehetetlenné száradt, ugyanis Rácz tanár úr egyszer sem rágta meg.

Most, hogy a Gittgyűjtő Egyesület ingóságai nem voltak az ellenség kezén, és hogy végre teljes létszámmal voltak együtt, valamelyest visszaállt a megszokott rend. Nemecsek háromszoros hurrát kapott, hiszen nélküle nem tört volna az az ablak be, aztán már csak Kolnay és Barabás vitatkozott hosszasan arról, hogy milyen szöveggel küldjék el az üzenetüket a Pesti Hírlapnak. Abban már előre megállapodtak a vezérek, hogy a hivatalos levelezést a gittegyletnek kell lebonyolítania. Arról Rácz tanár úron kívül senki nem tud, viszont bizonyíték már neki sincs a kezében. Szépen elhozott mindent Áts Feri, miközben az egylet összes tagja az iskolapadban ült Rácz tanár úr orra előtt.

De az építkezés, ha ezernyi akadállyal küzdve is, de haladt. Néhány nap múlva már hatalmas zsákok és kőtömbök sorakoztak a grundon, és az erődsort alkotó farakásokat is kezdte a vidáman pöfögő kis gőzfűrész egymás után megsemmisíteni. A felszerelés a Mária utcai bejáratnál levő ház pincéjébe lett éjszakára bezárva, amit sehogyan sem sikerült a fiúknak kinyitniuk. Viszont az ajtót másnap reggelre centis gittréteg tartotta a helyén, és a zár is gondosan be lett tapasztva. Mi sem lehetett méltóbb hely arra, hogy a gittegylet üzenetét odarögzítsék, mint ennek az ajtónak a közepe.

Másnap már a Pesti Hírlap egyoldalas cikkben foglalkozott a rejtélyes Gittgyűjtő Egyesülettel, amelynek tagjai bátran fogadták, hogy a házépítést minden lehetséges módon akadályozni fogják, és ígérték, hogy az eszközök továbbra is minden reggelre el fognak tűnni onnan.

Már-már népmesébe illett az a misztikum, ami a folyton eltűnő eszközöket körülvette, és az újság ez a szenzációt csak fokozta. Rácz tanár úr hallgatott, mint egy egyszemélyes megvert sereg: felnőttek közé már nem állíthatott be Geréb irkapapírra rótt gittegyleti névsorával, már csak azért sem, mert a titokzatos tolvaj még azt is elvitte az irodából. Kiröhögték volna a tudósítók, ha bizonyíték nélkül eléjük áll. Még az elkobzott gitt sem volt meg!

De bezzeg voltak, akik nem burkolóztak hallgatásba. Olyanok, akik soha életükben nem jártak még csak a grundnak a közelében sem, most támogató üzeneteket hagytak kitűzve a palánk külső oldalára, vagy csak egy-egy borítékot némi jó minőségű, puhára rágott gittel. Ha Leszik aggódott amiatt, hogy az összes gittjüket a pinceajtón kellett, hogy hagyják, most megnyugodhatott: kaptak annyit, hogy a csínyt akár meg is ismételhették volna.

A hadüzenet és a seregszemle megtörtént hát, azonban hátra volt a sorsdöntő ütközet. Ahogy azt a Pál utcaiak is meg a vörösingesek is belátták, nem tudtak már mindent elhordani a földjükről, lovaskocsira lett volna szükségük...

\- A nagybátyám fiákeres - szólt itt közbe az egyik vörösinges. Átlagos hangja volt, s hozzá átlagos arca; a haja valahol a szőke és a barna közt volt félúton. Soha senkinek a Pál utcaiak közül nem jutott eszébe addig, hogy alaposabban megnézze őt. - Ha összedobjuk a pénzt - folytatta a jellegtelen fiú -, elviszi még a cementeszsákokat is egészen a Budai Várba! Ismeri a hídon is a vámszedőket, majd azt mondja nekik, hogy sietős fuvarja van.

Így történt, hogy a grundért zajló háborút a Pál utcaiak és a vörösingesek végül nem egymás ellen, hanem vállvetve vívták meg. A csatát nem csak a szomszéd házakból kibámuló lakók látták, hanem követte azt tucatnyi újságíró is. És amikor pontban éjfélkor a fiáker berobogott a Mária utca felőli nagykapun, rajta ezüstvégű tomahawkokat lengető vörös ördögökkel és homokbombákat hajigáló, hujjogató és hahózó fiatalokkal, akkor nem volt kérdés, hogy melyik fél az, amelyik a győzelmet istenigazából megérdemelte. Az építtető által odacsődített, s a szellemektől már napok óta okkal rettegő őrök az újságírók szeme láttára futamodtak meg.

A cement és a kövek, ahogyan a vörösinges javasolta, a Budai Várba kerültek, mégpedig pont a felújítás alatt álló egyik épületéhez. Az eszközök egy vonatról kerültek meg másnap délután, a román határnál, a vámvizsgálatkor. A fiúk? Nos, ők nyugodt lelkiismerettel tértek ágyba aznap hajnalban, és tudták, hogy amit együtt elértek, az sokkal több, mint amire, egyedül, bármelyikük is számíthatott volna.


End file.
